Secrets
by Clytemnestra Abigaile
Summary: I have to protect him. I have to protect them. I must do it. No matter what./SPOILERS INSIDE TO LATEST CHAPTERS  UP TO 145  R&R please with constructive criticism. Super used plot. Mikan doing missions. But I'm trying to make the characters less OOC. :
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was bleeding. And she was crying. She should have known what was coming for her. After all, hiding from Shiki-san and her Uncle? Doing missions for Principal Kuonji secretly? And most of all, keeping this from Natsume that time she saw him? This is exactly what she shouldn't have done.

The Elementary School Principal, as well as Persona, warned her about how she was in danger. By choosing to take most of Natsume's missions- and by taking the hardest ones that he was to get- she had sealed her own fate. But she didn't regret it. She would rather have Natsume safe, healthy, and, most of all, alive. But, as she lay there dying, she couldn't help but think of how much she wished he was by her side, holding her hand as tears poured from her eyes and blood rushed from her stomach.

People seemed to be looming around her like the air; they slowly made their way toward her, weapons at the ready. She heard doors blasting open, explosions from nearby, as well as the faintest sound in the back of her head.

"_Mikan_," A girl's monotonous voice said. She may not have been showing much emotion, but the bleeding girl knew that the one speaking loved her.

"_Mikan_," A boy's expressive voice said. He was someone who grew onto her like mold on cheese, and the friendship they had made the bleeding one know she was loved.

"_Mikan_," Two voices, a woman's and a man's, said in unison. They were never there much, but she knew that from Heaven, they sent love to her.

"_Mikan_," A higher pitched man's voice said. He had once saved me from people with bad intentions, so I know that he loves me.

"_Mikan_," Two low, wise, but a tad unfamiliar, voices said. They were the men who had been protecting her after the tragedy, so she knew they loved her.

"_Mikan_," Seven voices seemed to say. They were seven classmates who had gone through the trouble of protecting her, and that proved they loved her.

"_Mikan_," Three voices, two male and one female, said. They were friends since they met, and guarded her from pain and trouble like older siblings, which showed they loved her.

"_Mikan_," An old, weary, but determined voice said. He had raised her, and he had grown to love her, and she knew that he did love her.

Sadly, the voice that was the loudest made her heart cry

"_Mikan_," A husky, warm and familiar voice said. He protected her from so much, and, even though he didn't show it much, he said it himself: he loved her from now until forever. More than anyone else...

"_How the hell did I get into this situation_?" she asked herself. "_Why didn't I listen to Uncle when he told me to be wary of the Elementary School Principal's plans_?"

One thing, though, that Mikan Sakura knew was that she was about to rejoin her mother and father in the sky.

-o-

_Gakuen Alice, its characters, themes and all of the like belong to Tachibana Higuchi. Many people use this kind of story line, but I find that none of them seem to be perfect. I know mine won't be to some people, and some characters may be slightly OOC, but I'm trying my best to portray them as I seem them. I'll try to update as much as I can. xoxo :) -Clytemnesta Abigaile_


	2. Chapter 1: Mikan Sakura

**Chapter 1: Mikan Sakura**

_Seven Weeks Earlier_

The morning was cold. I felt as though I was wrapped in a sheet of ice rather than a warm comforter. It has been a week and a few days since all that had happened, and nine days since the burial. Uncle has been in my room since I woke up, and hasn't left. He just sits there with his head held low, eyes on the floor and thoughts far away.

Bear was in the room as well. He has been assigned to keep me company. Although I do enjoy him being there, I really missed those my friends. I wondered what they were doing. Were they all happy? Are they enjoying themselves?

Do they miss me?

I shook the thought from my head. I have already been told that I wasn't going to see them again. Not for a long time, at least. That's what Shiki-san told me. I really can't say I'm happy to know about the past. I kind of missed those days when the Elementary School Principal was just a name and not a face, and Mother and Daddy were just stars in the night sky. Most of all, I missed when all of my friends and I were carefree and uninvolved with the Academy's plots, although one person has been from the beginning.

Natsume. He was the person who lingered in my mind like an annoying song. I was warm all over; it felt like he was still hugging me. I felt like his eyes were still bearing into mine, reading me like a picture book. So maybe we weren't always on good terms, but, through all the bad times and sufferings, Natsume was protecting me like a bomb shelter, taking all the hits for me and not caring about himself.

"Mikan?"

I slithered out of my blankets, and out of my thoughts, and looked at Uncle. "Yes, Oji-sama?"

"You are a friend of Hyuuga-kun, correct?"

It was like Uncle read my mind.

"You could say that," I said. Uncle raised an eyebrow. "I mean, yes. I am."

"Do you know why he's acting strangely?"

"Hm? Natsume's acting weird? How so?"

"Well," Uncle began, "I've asked him to transfer out of the Dangerous Ability Class, and yet he insists on staying. He's always absent in class as well; he seems to spend his days running around the school…"

"That kind of sounds like normal Natsume." I stiffled a laugh, "He probably wants to protect everyone. And he's already smart. He doesn't really need to go to school.

"Hn," Uncle said looking out the window. From there, you can only see parts of the academy. Trees lined up block the view of all things past a certain point, so seeing people from my prison balcony was a very rare, yet very good, thing. It would occassionally be a student, but more often than not was the janitor sweeping up the leaves that have almost all fallen.

I turned back into my bed, burying my head in a pillow.

-o-

I remained "asleep" for a few more days, getting up only for very needed things. Bear would curl up beside me and hug me, though I appreciated him trying, nothing compared to the wamth of a person.

"Mikan, the Principal is here to see you," Shiki-san said. I seemed to have someone around me most of the time. We would talk sometimes, though it was usually one-sided as Uncle talked of Daddy and Shiki-san of Mother.

But as I peeked out of the duvet, I realized that it wasn't my the high school principal nor the new middle school principal.

It was the elementary school principal.


	3. Chapter 2: Principal Kuonji

**Chapter 2: Principal Kuonji**

"Good morning, Sakura-san," I said. It was the morning of our first meeting. Sakura looked at me with both disgust and fear; who could blame her, though?

I would say that the feelings I had at that moment were the equivalent

After a moment of silence, I wandered into the room. It felt like a room displayed in a store, untouched and spotless. A small circular table with four chairs around it sat off-center. Papers, notebooks, pens and markers were stacked perfectly, while the kitchen counter was wiped clean, and dishes were dried and lying in the drying rack. A stuffed bear eyed me like prey with his beady eyes while he cut the stems of three pink flowers, most likely Chaenomeles, and placed them in a vase with fresh water.

"I'm sure Masachika-san or Yukihara-san has told you of my visit," I picked up the vase. It was delicate, just like the flowers in it, and had detailed pictures of cherry blossom trees, the wind making leaves flutter. The body itself was cream, and the landscape was in muted tones of pink, white, brown and green. The mouth of the vase was thin and fragile; maybe this is something expected of me, but I felt compelled to crush it.

"Sakura-san, please reply to me." She didn't. "Anyway, I'm sure you have also heard of Hyuuga-kun continuing to complete missions." This did not seem to shock her, to my disdain. "Well, I guess he should continue to do missions if he wishes his body to deteriorate like it is now. And, given he's been running around the campus screaming your name throughout the night, it won't take much more for me to get rid of him." I scoffed, and let out a rehearsed chuckle. I saw her tense up. "Yes, he's been looking for you."

Slowly, Sakura-san removed the blanket from around her. She looked at me the same way she did earlier, but a little bit of determination and longing drowning out most of the fear this time.

"I know you have been instructed to not do anything, and to refuse my pleading for the removal of the Alice Stones within me, but I'm not asking for that," I looked to the window, where the sun was trying to pour into the room, but failing to enter due to thick, red velvet curtains perfectly closing out most of the light. A sliver of me had pity on this girl- Sakura-san, for here she is; she is locked in a room surrounded by only the school principals, a stuffed animal and her memories.

Sakura-san bit her lip, looking more confused than anything else. "Then what are you here to do?" She whispered, trying to sound brave, but failing miserably.

I turned back to her, smirking. I chuckled, walking toward her; she shivered and shrank backward. The stuffed bear beside her glared at me, but I continued going toward her. I reached into my suit's large pocket and pulled out a red envelope, then I set it on the bed.

"If I were you, I would at least consider my offer."

She regarded the envelope. It looked like the kind received on New Year' s Day that contains money. "_Oh, but how much less enjoyable it is in comparison!_" I thought, laughing in my head.

"Please tell me your answer by tonight."

She sent me a questioning look. "How will I do that?"

"You will see in given time."

I left shortly after. We exchanged a formal and uptight goodbye, and I walked away, wondering what Sakura-san's reaction to the envelope's contents were.

And, even if I was a good ten feet from the door, I could hear her begin to sob.

My plan had begun perfectly.

-o-

_Sorry these chapters are so short. :( And that this is such a generic plot. -_- I'm hoping to make this a really good version of the plot everyone uses. Maybe have some twists and turns._

_Gakuen Alice is not mine. It is a masterpiece, BTW. :)_

_Will update ASAP. I'll make more chapters so I can make sure that I'm following the plot and not getting stuck. :" Thanks again! _


End file.
